Drogue douce, souvenirs douloureux
by Woor Energy
Summary: Le Hippie remit son chapeau et ses lunettes. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce passé douloureux, de ces heures à ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que regarder son Créateur se détruire à petits feux. One-Shot.


_Bonjour c'est la joie à son paroxysme !_  
_On se retrouve pour un nouvel et petit OS sur le Hippie de SLG. Je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé de ce personnage dans mes Fanfic parce qu'à chaque fois que j'ai essayé d'en faire le personnage principal, c'était de la merde. Du coup j'ai abandonné plusieurs fois, mais en réécrivant quelque chose de plus "potable", celui-là m'a trop mal plu._

_Attention : Si vous cherchez des trucs joyeux à lire, c'est pas ici qu'il faut aller ! Ce n'est pas une Deathfic, mais c'est pas le bonheur et les papillons non plus, quoi._

_Triggers-Warnings : Mention de drogue et de dépendance à cette dernière. Vous êtes prévenus._

_Disclaimer (parce que je l'oublie tout le temps lél) : Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Si le concerné tombe sur cette Fanfic et qu'il souhaite que je la retire, qu'il me prévienne, et elle disparaîtra dans la minute qui suit._

_Voila, enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Assis sur le canapé du salon, le Hippie ne faisait rien, et semblait dormir éveillé, comme d'habitude. Les autres habitants de la maison passaient devant lui en l'ignorant, comme d'habitude. Mathieu était trop pris par son émission pour s'occuper de lui.  
Comme d'habitude.

Mais contrairement aux autres jours, le Hippie n'allait pas bien. Il n'était pas aussi joyeux que d'ordinaire, ne gueulait pas la première phase incohérente qui lui passait par la tête mélangeant coccinelles et bisounours, et n'avait pas de joint au coin de la bouche. Mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier.

Non. Il était clean, il était conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Mais il avait préféré n'en faire part à personne. Après tout, qui l'écouterait ?

Ses mains tremblantes vinrent serrer son bob contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'il se réfugia à l'étage et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, de peur que l'un de ses frères ne le surprenne en pleine position de faiblesse. Pas lui, pas le Hippie défoncé à longueur de temps. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, devant sa famille en tout cas.

Il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, une boule au ventre, et ne prit même pas la peine de chercher dans sa poche s'il lui restait au moins un mégot à s'allumer. Il fallait bien qu'il affronte la réalité un jour ou l'autre.

Elle lui faisait peur, cette réalité. Elle était vide, triste, terne... Sans vie. Son monde, il était bien mieux. Il s'y sentait comme chez lui, bien qu'il n'ai jamais vraiment existé. Un peu comme le monde imaginaire d'un enfant qui préférait rester seul.

Quand il y pensait, cette réalité lui rappelait cette époque où il était coincé dans la tête de Mathieu, lorsque sa schizophrénie n'était pas encore assez forte pour le laisser aujourd'hui, libre, tel qu'il était. Mais était-ce aussi bien d'être libre dans un monde aussi hostile ? Avait-il sa place, dans cet univers ? Il en doutait de plus en plus.

Il se leva lentement et se planta devant le miroir de la salle de bain. D'un geste tremblant et hésitant, l'une de ses mains se posa sur la branche de ses lunettes et les retira, tout doucement.

Et il les vit.

Ces orbes bleus pâles, presque translucides fixant son reflet dans la glace. Ces deux billes rondes emplies d'une tristesse qu'il cachait grâce à la drogue et à l'émission, cette émission qu'il adorait... Son travail. Cette douleur, glacial, on la voyait à travers.  
Ses yeux.  
Il n'aimait pas voir ses yeux. Ils lui rappelaient une autre époque de sa vie qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier, qu'il voulait enterrer au fond de son esprit. Cette époque où, lorsqu'il était enfermé dans l'esprit de Mathieu et ne pouvait rien faire, ce dernier avait commencé à réellement se droguer. Se ruinant la santé pour son profit, échappant de peu à la police à chaque fois. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Le Geek l'observait aussi, dépité, tandis que le Patron rageait, l'insultait et hurlait, voulant sortir à tout prix pour lui donner une correction, lui infligeant de douloureux maux de crâne au passage. L'Homme à la Cravate, lui, essayait de le calmer. En vain.

Et lui, assis dans un recoin de sa tête, tapi dans l'ombre, l'observait se détruire chaque jour sans pouvoir agir.

Il s'était tant détesté de ne pouvoir rien faire, de rester là, pendant que le Patron se démenait pour sortir de leur prison.

Il ne se souvenait même plus comment ils en étaient sortis, d'ailleurs. Mais l'important, c'était qu'eux quatre avaient aidé Mathieu à remonter la pente, pour devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Ils lui avaient tendu la main pour se relever, désormais ils étaient tous en haut du podium.

Certes, il se droguait aussi, mais c'était lui, sa personnalité écolo qui prenait toutes les substances néfastes dans la gueule lors de cette époque maudite. Son corps était largement habitué, et même, ne pouvait pas vivre sans toutes ces merdes. Comme quoi être schizophrène n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Dans un sens, il avait sauvé son Créateur. Son... Père.

Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de monter et remit ses lunettes en place, ainsi que son bob. Il redescendit les escaliers et s'installa- s'affala était plus juste- de nouveau sur le sofa du salon.

«Hippie, t'étais où ? Lui demanda Maître Panda.

-Mh ? Oh, rien gros, je suivais les licornes magiques...»

L'ursidé laissa s'échapper un petit rire, amusé, et se rendit dans la cuisine.

Lui, il ne connaissait rien du passé de Mathieu, au même titre que le Prof et la Fille. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se sentir coupables. Coupables de n'avoir pas été là plus tôt pour, eux aussi, aider leur Créateur à se remettre sur les rails. Puis comme ça, ils n'avaient pas ces souvenirs en mémoire. Pas les séquelles du passé, rien. Il ne souffraient pas.

Oui, c'était bien mieux comme ça.


End file.
